


Friends? Soulmates!

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 19:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n runs into Claire Novak, the troubled girl she hated in the past.





	Friends? Soulmates!

Y/n ran from the lone werewolf she hadn’t been able to kill, entering the damn forest.

This was what she wanted to avoid, knowing the open space all around her, hidden by trees would make everything so much more difficult and dangerous.

She hid behind a bush, keeping her breaths steady and silent, making sure not to move a muscle.

Hearing a growl behind her, she turned, seeing the werewolf ready to pounce onto her.

Jumping out of the way, she hit her head on a rock, scrambling to her feet and running as best she could, not taking a second to look back, ignoring the blood that was pouring down her face.

Sprinting through the spiny forest, a hand grabbed her from behind a tree, a yelp leaving her mouth as it was covered.

_‘Shit! This is how I die. Suffocated by some soft ass hand. Fuck my life. I couldn’t even get that shit right’._

She clamped down on the hand, tearing through the skin, the person pulling their hand back and squealing.

A girl. 

Y/n could tell this was a girl from the pitch of the scream.

“What the hell, dude!“ she asked in a hushed whisper.

Y/n turned to see the girl, who she was praying was going to help her.

“Claire?”

“Y/n?”

_“Who’s the new girl?”, y/n asked one of the boys in the home._

_“I heard both her parents left her. So she went all crazy and crimey. Like, how fucking original”, one of the boys said, rolling his eyes._

_Y/n just stared at the blonde girl, her makeup harsh, her clothes tattered and ripped._

_She decided she’d be the nice person and help show her around._

_Walking up to the girl, y/n smiled, holding her hand out._

_“Hi! I’m y/n”._

_The new girl turned to her, glaring at y/n, making her shrink back._

_“I don’t fucking care who you are, bitch. Leave me the fuck alone”._

Y/n stared at the girl she ended up hating, her shitty attitude and bitchy comments filling her with anger. 

But right now, no matter how much she couldn’t stand the blonde in front of her, she had to make sure she didn’t die.

“What the fuck are you doing here? You need to leave! It’s not safe”, y/n whispered, wanting the girl to go, looking past the tree, attempting to hear if the wolf was anywhere around.

“ _You_ need to leave”, Claire hissed back, reaching for her gun and holding it carefully, knowing she couldn’t afford to miss a shot.

Y/n looked down at the gun, putting the pieces together.

“You’re a hunter?”

“Yep. I’m assuming you are too?”

Y/n nodded, slightly hopeful now that she wasn’t alone.

Hearing a growl close by, she grabbed her silver machete, holding it in an attack position.

The wolf pounced onto Claire, holding the girl down and gnashing at her face, the blonde girl barely able to hold it away.

“Y/n! H-help me”, she gritted out, focussing on keeping her face from getting ripped off by the werewolf.

Y/n snapped out of her daze, running forward and raising her arms, slicing through the air and the wolf’s head in one swoop, the air whipping around her.

The body fell on top of Claire, the head rolling on the floor, staring at the girl lying there, soaked in blood.

“Get up”, y/n said, holding out her hand to the blonde, grabbing her and pulling her up.

As soon as she made sure Claire was ok, she walked away, determined to get back to the car she had hijacked and change her clothes, maybe go to the local swimming pool and wash herself.

“Hey, y/n. Wait up”, she heard the other girl shout.

She didn’t bother turning, rolling her eyes and continuing to walk.

“Come on, dude”, Claire exclaimed, her hand latching around y/n’s wrist, turning the girl around.

Y/n sighed in exasperation.

“What the fuck do you want, Claire? I mean, we don’t know each other. You hated me for whatever reason. So please, just leave me the fuck alone”.

Y/n began running, trying desperately to get out, knowing she was most likely lost.

“Fuck my life”, she grumbled, stopping as she turned around, Claire right behind her.

“Fine, I’ll go with you. But only cos I don’t know how to get out of this shitty ass place”.

Claire led y/n out of the forest, leading her back to the road, seeing her car parked across the street.

Y/n walked over, unlocking it and getting in.

A tapping on her window made her look up, seeing that damn girl again. 

Rolling her window down, she stared at Claire, a questioning expression on her face.

“I uh-can you give me a lift?” Claire asked, strangely shy and nervous around y/n.

Y/n scrunched her eyes in frustration, nodding, just wanting to move on from this damn town.

She drove them to the little house, seeing a woman and another teenager waiting.

Y/n smiled. The woman looked pissed as hell, the other girl grinning from behind her.

“Shit”, Claire whispered, looking at y/n and smiling lightly.

“Well, I was thinking, do you wanna come in? We have a shower”, she stated, having realized that y/n was obviously living out of her car.

“No. It’s fine. But you might wanna get that bite taken care of. Sorry”.

Claire exited the car, y/n about to drive off, when she saw the woman waving her hand, signalling for y/n to wait.

“Hi, sweetie”, she said, leaning down into the window.

“Claire told me what happened. Why don’t you come in? Take a shower? We have some spare chicken if you’d like”.

Y/n resisted the offer, the woman insisting, until y/n had to give in, parking her car in the driveway and going into the house.

“Umm-I don’t have any clean clothes”, she mumbled to the woman, Jody.

“Claire! Can you bring down some clean clothes? And go to her car and get her stuff”, she yelled.

“I’ll wash your clothes for you. That way you have stuff to wear. That ok?”

Y/n nodded, taking the clothes the girl handed to her and following Jody to the bathroom.

For the first time in ages, y/n finally had a nice hot shower. 

She usually had no money for motels and would have to sneak into pools in the dead of night, when the water was freezing cold. 

But this? This was like heaven.

She made her way downstairs, drying her hair with the towel, when Claire stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

“Can we-can we talk?”

Y/n nodded, turning around at Claire’s instructions to go to her room.

Claire patted the empty spot on her bed, y/n sitting beside her.

“Listen, I know we sort of had problems at the home. Well, I had problems. I was such a bitch to you”.

Y/n put her hand up, Claire stopping at the gesture.

“Listen, Claire. I don’t really care that much. I mean, yea, I was pissed at the time. But now, honestly we didn’t even know each other. So, it’s not something that I lose sleep over”.

The blonde nodded, knowing y/n was right. 

But she always did like her. 

It was just the trouble she had when her mother left and Castiel took over her dad’s body that caused her to lash out.

“I know, but I just wanted to explain”.

“So, what you’re saying is, angels are real? And one took over your dad’s body. But was exploded by an archangel who was going to end the world with Lucifer? The devil himself? But somehow the angel was resurrected?”

Y/n found all of this absolutely absurd. 

Sure, there were demons and vampires and ghouls. But angels and the devil? 

That was just fantasy. 

“It’s true. Honestly”.

The girls chatted for a few hours, Alex joining the conversation, laughing and giggling at their pasts, the mood dampening when they each talked about why they were here.

Jody simply watched for a while, leaning against the door. 

Y/n would do a lot of good here. 

She could already see that the girl got along easily with Claire and Alex. 

She made them forget about fighting each other.

Y/n sighed, getting up and stretching her legs. 

“Anyway, I should probably get going. The clothes should be dry by now”.

She made her way downstairs, Alex and Claire watching her exit the room with sadness.

“Umm-Jody-I was wondering, are the clothes dried?”

“What-oh yea”, the sheriff said, looking up from the couch.

“They’re on the table. I’ve folded them all up for you”.

Y/n smiled when she saw the freshly washed clothes, the smell of detergent on them, neatly folded.

Stuffing them into a bin bag, she lugged them to the door.

“What the hell are you doing?”

She snatched her hand from the doorknob, staring widely at the woman, fearing she had done something wrong.

“Uh-I-I uh-I was just leaving”, she stammered.

Jody smiled at the girl, chuckling.

“Sweetie, you’re staying the night. It’s way too late to go out now anyway”.

Jody dragged y/n back upstairs, pushing her into Claire’s room and telling the other girls that she’d be staying.

Y/n reluctantly agreed. She could stay for one night.

One night turned into two. 

Two turned into four.

Four turned into a week.

She’d been there for almost three months, when the Winchesters came by.

Claire had been all pissy, convinced there was a case. 

Y/n agreed. It was way too suspicious, but Jody seemed to think it was just runaways.

Then they came. 

Y/n had to admit, the green eyed one was hot. 

The taller one was cute too. 

But she wasn’t attracted to them like that.

The four women stared at the men, watching as they devoured the chicken as though they hadn’t eaten in years. 

Y/n found it adorable. 

She knew what it was like, living on a tiny amount of food. 

Moving around, not getting a home cooked meal in forever.

Claire switched the conversation to the case, trying desperately to persuade the men and Jody that she was right.

Y/n listened as they pointed out all the times she overreacted, Alex going on about it.

Y/n knew Claire was going to expose something about Alex. 

She could see it in her eyes when she mentioned something about a weekend.

“When you’re sneaking up to Jody’s cabin and screw yourself silly”.

Y/n snorted, the chicken going down the wrong hole, choking on it and coughing desperately.

Dean slapped her back a few times, getting the thing down as she drank some water.

That was when it all got awkward. 

Dean looked as though he enjoyed little drama, Sam looking completely uncomfortable.

Jody went into the sex talk, y/n kicking the girl under the table.

“Oowww”, she hissed.

“Whoever you are with needs to suit up. Every time. Always. No-pulling up the drawbridge early”.

“Ohh, I get it”, Alex commented, completely uncomfortable.

“And don’t expect the guy, as much as I love Henry, to always show up packing. Am I right?”

Sam just shoved another piece of chicken in his mouth, hoping with it full, he wouldn’t have to answer.

“What?” Dean mumbled, completely weirded out.

“Ok, stop. We haven’t done anything yet. I’m just-trying to be prepared”.

Dean gulped his wine nervously, looking at y/n.

“Don’t look at me. I’m a lesbian”.

Dean spat the wine out, covering his plate and chicken.

Jody just stared, completely freaked out right now.

There was a second of silence, before Jody broke it.

“Great-umm-we need more mashed potatoes, right? Mash pota-I’m just gon-I’m gonna-”.

She finished her wine off in a rush, completely overwhelmed by the fact that one girl was getting ready for sex, while the other was apparently a lesbian.

“I’m gonna get some more potatoes. Po-ta-toes”.

As the sheriff left, the others turned to y/n, her admittance being the most shocking.

“What? I always have been. Just cos I didn’t tell you till now”.

Or so she thought. 

The second she’d meet the angel who was inhabiting her best friend’s father’s body, she’d realize, while she only had feelings for women in the past, she had a bond beyond any with the angel.

She could see his wings.

He could see her soul. 

There was nothing stronger than this bond. 

Nothing stronger than soulmates. 


End file.
